


Fragile and Dear

by phasha18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Allison Argent & Theo Raeken are siblings, Alternate Universe - Human, Beacon Hills Hospital (Teen Wolf), Blind Allison Argent, Broken Bones, Deaf Derek Hale, Deaf Theo Raeken, Derek Hale & Isaac Lahey are Siblings, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentioned Kate Argent, Mentioned Victoria Argent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: Allison, Theo and Isaac were sitting in one of the parks in Beacon Hills, talking and waiting for the siblings to finish their coffee date with Deputy Jordan Parrish when they were taken.Allison didn't see them coming, Theo didn't hear them coming and Isaac couldn't say anything until it was too late.That was in April, now it's November and are they closer to being found?
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Chris Argent/Melissa McCall, Derek Hale/Original Female Character(s), Isaac Lahey/Theo Raeken
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Where It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> Break Something, Never Gonna Be Alone and the majority of my other stories will be updated in the coming week. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator. I own Tayla Argent and anything/anyone else you don't recognise._

**Fragile and Dear**

_**Chapter 01:** Where It All Began_  
Allison Argent (born January 1994) was fifteen years old she was involved in a freak accident caused by her Aunt Kate firing a flash-bomb arrow beside her head without warning, this result in Allison becoming legally blind. Kate was then banned from ever speaking to Allison again. Allison's adopted brother Theo Raeken (born November 1994) was thirteen years old when became almost entirely deaf; as a result from a car accident three years earlier. Their older sister Tayla Argent (born October 1987) was adopted before either of them were born at age five; she was five years old when they born. Theo was adopted by the Argent's at the age of ten. Theo learnt to lip read, after learning how to sign.

Tayla's boyfriend Derek Hale (born December 1987) who she's been dating since she was twenty-one, has been partially deaf since he was eighteen. Derek's deafness was the result of Kate seducing and then torturing Derek when he was a teenager; Tayla had been the one to save Derek after she stumbled upon what her Aunt was doing to him. Tayla and Derek had met when they were fifteen years old and attending summer school together and become best-friends. When Tayla had told her father what Kate was doing to Derek, he hadn't believed her. Four years later he believed her, after Allison's accident - which had turned out not to be an accident. 

Derek's younger brother Isaac Lahey (born July 1994) had been adopted after his mother a child social services officer had removed him from his abusive father. Isaac was adopted at the age of fourteen, two years before their parents died making Derek his legal guardian. Derek taught Isaac how to sign with the help of Tayla, so that they could better communicate – even though Derek still spoke and could just read lips. 

Tayla helped both Theo and Allison to learn sign language after learning it for herself as an extracurricular activity from the age of thirteen. When Derek became deaf/hearing impaired she started to teach him as well. Tayla also learnt how to read Braille, that was more so that she could communicate with a pen-pal; so it came in handy when Allison lost her sight. Her parents Chris and Victoria took night school to learn how to communicate with their teenage son. Victoria died from cancer twelve months before the Argent's moved to Beacon Hills. 

_April 2, 2011_  
Allison and Theo were walking with Tayla as they waited for Derek and his brother Isaac. When they arrived Allison moved from Theo's side to Isaac's side and slowly took his elbow startling him, even though he'd seen her doing it to Theo at school. Allison smiled at him before turning to face Theo who was raising his eyebrow at her, he hadn't gone to school the first few weeks they'd been in Beacon Hills due to ear infections throwing his balance off. 

"You two stay with Isaac," Tayla said signing at the same time as she looked at her younger brother and sister. Allison nodded, she already had her hand on Isaac's elbow. 

'Why?' Theo signed, he didn't like new people especially when they couldn't tell him what was going on. 

"Because Isaac knows the area, and he's Derek's brother," Tayla sighed signing back before she wrapped the 17 year old in a hug. "Look Derek and I won't be long," Tayla said signing as Allison turned her head to face her. "Ally?"

"I'm okay, go. We know to call you if you're not back in an hour and a half," Allison said she produced her phone showing the timer that she'd set. Allison may have been legally blind in her left eye and had 20/50 vision in her right her but she was still capable of doing the same things as her brother.

"We'll be fine, go," Isaac smiled at Derek and Tayla before he signed 'Go!' and laughed when Theo raised his eyebrow at him. 'Derek taught me,' Theo often forgot about Isaac signing for him as usually he had his hearing-aids in so he could hear him somewhat.

Derek rolled his before he was dragging Tayla off and the two of them were headed off for coffee with Jordan, a friend of Derek's from High School. Derek and Tayla walked into the coffee shop and saw Jordan sitting waiting for them. Jordan looked up and waved before Derek and Tayla joined him. Derek could speak but still preferred to freak wait staff out by signing rapidly what he wanted to order. Every time he did, both Jordan and Tayla laughed before Tayla was translating what he had said. 

'How are the two of you?' Jordan signed, he'd been picking up bits and pieces from Tayla over the years of knowing her and Derek.

'Good, we've got about an hour before we need to go back,' Derek answered, Tayla nodded in agreement before the three of them were interrupted by one of the wait staff. 

“Hi, are you ready to order?” they asked looking to Jordan, who had been the one get the table so they had already spoken with him. 

'I'll just have a large cappuccino,' Derek signed first as he had been reading her lips at the same time, before he looked at Jordan and Tayla who were both holding back on laughing. 

The waitress looked blankly at Derek and then at Jordan and Tayla. “I'll have a large White Chocolate Mocha,” Tayla smiled, before she couldn't help but laugh as the waitress was still confused. “He'd like a large cappuccino,”

“And I'll have a Medium Americano, black,” Jordan smiled before the three of them went back to their conversation and lost track of time. 

Over an hour later, Tayla became concerned when she didn't receive both a phone call and/or a text message from Allison and Theo. She and Derek were running late, and usually either Allison or Theo would message/call her depending on who she'd been with. Both Jordan and Derek looked at her and raised their eyebrows, Derek signing asking what was wrong. Tayla answered that she wasn't sure before she was trying to call Allison's phone and it going straight to voice mail which wasn't like Allison. 

“What is it?” Jordan questioned as he paid for the three coffees and they left the coffee shop. 

“I don't know. Allison had her phone set for it to tell her when it was 3:30 because we were meant to meet them again, but it's gone past 4:30 now and they haven't called which isn't like them,” Tayla answered, speaking fast and not bothering to sign as Derek was both half listening and reading her lips. 

“Tay, relax, maybe they got sidetracked?” Derek suggested before he was trying to call Isaac to see if he could get hold of his brother. 

“Maybe, but I'm worried. Can you blame me? Theo can't hear if any one is behind him until they're right on top of them, and Ally doesn't recognise people until they speak,” Tayla answered, Derek knew it was true he sometimes had the same issue with hearing people especially if it was first thing in the morning and he didn't have his hearing aids in.

“Call your dad? I'll call the station, and we'll head back to the park,” Jordan said as he pulled out his phone to make a call to the station while Tayla called her father. 

“Hey dad, you haven't heard from Ally have you?” Tayla asked the second her father answered his phone, with any of his children he only let it ring twice. 

'No, Tayla, what is it?' Chris answered, he was in the middle of a date with Melissa McCall who he'd met after Allison had broken her wrist tripping in their new house. Allison had broken her wrist in January two weeks after they'd moved in. 

“Honestly...I'm running late but you know that Ally and Theo always contact me if I'm not back when I say I will be...and I haven't heard from them,” Tayla spoke quickly pausing briefly when Derek shook his head. “And Derek can't get a hold of his brother either,”

'You tried calling all three of them?' Chris questioned, as he excused himself from the conversation with Melissa.

“Yeah, all three. Dad I'm worried,” Tayla said as she listened to Jordan telling whoever had answered at the sheriff's station that they had two missing disabled teenagers. 


	2. Find Them Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Argent's, Derek and Jordan have been looking everywhere for Isaac, Allison and Theo. 
> 
> They finally track them down in Portland, Oregon. 
> 
> “Derek...he'll kill them...or your dad will...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I don't know how often updates will be but stay tuned.

**Chapter 02:** _Find Them Alive_  
By November 2011 ( _the seventeenth if you want to get technica_ l), it had been seven months of looking everywhere for the three missing teenagers, seven months of not finding them. It wasn't until the fourth month of them missing that Chris and Derek received notifications telling them to stop looking for the teenagers. The sheriff's station as a whole stopped looking, but that didn't stop Jordan and Sheriff Noah Stilinski from helping Derek and the Argent's to look for Theo, Allison and Isaac. Because Chris had been with Melissa at the time she had told her son Scott that three of their classmates were missing. Scott and Stiles talked and decided that they needed to help with the search, especially after Scott found out that it was Allison that was missing. The teenagers phones had been discarded in Stockton, California.

Jordan, Derek and Tayla found them when they decided to stop in Portland, Oregon. Every town that they all stopped in, they asked the local police if they had, had any reports of anything out of the ordinary. Tayla and Derek always showed pictures of their siblings hoping that someone had reported seeing them. Someone had seen Isaac, but not the other's and they hadn't taken note.

“Can you tell us the general area he was seen in?” Jordan asked as Derek signed feverishly behind him to Tayla who was trying to calm him down while she called her father. 

“The Beverton area,” the Deputy answered, Derek let out a frustrated sigh as did Tayla before she wrapped her arms around him.

“They've been missing for seven fucking months. My sister Allison is blind and my brother Theo is deaf, and the boy with them is one of their best-friends,” Tayla said before Jordan was telling the deputy that it had been broadcast over the news when they had first gone missing. 

Meanwhile, Allison had been prevented from moving with her back being broken and she'd been strapped to a bed and forcibly raped multiple times. They'd broken Theo's hearing-aids and hands to prevent him from being able to communicate. Isaac had been bound and gagged with his leg broken and allowed to heal unset causing him to walk with a limp. From being raped multiple times Allison was now six months pregnant.

“Isaac...is Theo okay?” Allison asked quietly as she lay on her back having no idea what was going on to her body or her little brother. 

“He's okay,” Isaac answered as he and Theo crept over to Allison and sat on the bed beside her. “He's here,” Isaac told her as Theo moved his bandaged hand to Allison's face so that she'd know he was there. 

“They'll find us,” Allison mumbled, she was certain they'd be found. She'd been saying that every time they got moved to somewhere new. “Tayla will find us,”

“You don't...know...that...” Theo's speech was broken as he spoke to Allison being close enough to read her lips. 

“Allison's right they'll find us,” Isaac agreed with her, he wanted to stop the men from raping her again, they found joy in it. “Derek...he'll kill them...or your dad will...”

“They're coming...” Allison hissed, Isaac grabbed Theo's arm and pulled him with him back over to the other side of the room.

They could only move around the room, the two boys being chained by a length that reached Allison's bed and their own. The two being forced to share, the room also had a bucket which was essentially their toilet. Theo and Isaac weren't fast enough as Isaac felt himself being thrown against the wall and his right leg breaking again. Theo was grabbed roughly by the shoulder before he felt his left arm being pulled from the socket and just hanging there. Both teenagers fought back tears as Isaac scrambled to sit up and Theo sat beside him and held his left arm with his bandaged right hand the best that he could. All they could do is watch as the each of the men had their way with Allison. Allison crying the entire time as she yelled at them to stop. 

Six hours later, Chris and Noah arrived in Portland, Oregon. Noah making a call to the Sheriff he knew from one of the conferences they held. Noah managed to get the entire Portland police force to help track them. Tayla, Derek and Chris were made to sit in the car and wait until they were given the all clear to go into the building. Jordan was the one to run out to the car and get them, Tayla ran in pushing past all the police officers.

“Ally?” Tayla called out, hoping that it wasn't a false alarm that they hadn't arrested the wrong people.

“Tayla?” Allison answered her voice sounding strained as though she'd been yelling for days.

Tayla followed Allison's voice until she reached a room at the back of the house that wasn't guarded. “Allison?” Tayla questioned again this time hearing Isaac. 

“Tayla...we can't...” Isaac's voice trailed off as Jordan appeared behind Tayla with Derek and Chris. Tayla wiggled the handle of the door to no avail. 

“Tayla step out of the way,” Jordan said before he was kicking the door down with Chris. 

“Kids,” Chris said signing at the same time as he stepped in and saw his children and Isaac. 

“Allycat,” Tayla raced over to Allison while Chris and Derek headed to Theo and Isaac respectively. “You're safe now sweetheart,” Tayla said before she looked at Allison's stomach and realised that her baby sister was pregnant. “Jordan?” 

“Sir, we need ambulances,” Jordan said from outside the room as he turned to talk to Noah and the Police chief. “And the fire department. They're chained up,” 

Moments later more sirens were heard, the fire department were in cutting the chains holding Isaac, Theo and Allison free before they were being taken to the nearest hospital by ambulance. Jordan, Noah and Derek followed the ambulances while Tayla and Chris went with them. There had been at least five men that had taken the three teenagers, with three more men in charge – one being Allison's own grandfather. Chris couldn't believe that his father had been behind the kidnapping, but it explained how they knew when Derek, Tayla and Jordan had been getting closer. 

_OHSU Hospital_  
Tayla refused to leave Allison's side, while Chris stayed with Theo, and Derek with Isaac. All three teenagers terrified that something was going to happen to them again. Tayla, Chris and Derek had to leave their side when each of the teenagers was taken in for surgery. Before Allison was taken in they performed a rape kit on her with Chris present, as Allison couldn't stand up or move most of her body it was done laying down with Allison holding her fathers hand the entire time. 

Allison was in surgery for the longest as they worked on her spine to attempt to repair the damage that was done. Isaac had his leg operated on to realign the bones in the correct positions. Theo had both of his hands operated on and his shoulder realigned . When they were out of surgery and in recovery, they had Chris, Tayla, Derek, Jordan and Noah waiting for them. Chris and Derek wanted them moved back to Beacon Hills, where they could be looked after by people that knew them. 

“Tay...” Allison's voice was barely in audible as she reached for her sister who she knew would be sitting beside her. 

“I'm right here Ally,” Tayla answered taking hold of Allison's hand and leaning over to kiss her forehead. 

“We don't...we don't blame you...” Allison mumbled, she wanted a hug from her sister it would make everything better. “I...”

“Shh, sweetheart get some sleep, I'll still be here when you wake up,” Tayla soothed, running her free hand through Allison's hair before she gave her a hug. 

“How's Theo...going to communicate?” Allison asked sleepily, she remembered being told by Isaac about his hands. 

“Ally, don't worry about that now,” Tayla said as she sat back down in the chair and glanced at Theo who was asleep in the bed next to her. Chris was asleep in the chair beside him. 

Isaac was fast asleep in the bed on the opposite side of the room gripping tightly to Derek's hand. Noah and Jordan had tried to convince them to go to a hotel, but Chris, Derek and Tayla all refused. The doctors wanted to keep the teenagers for at least forty-eight hours before they were allowed to transfer them back to Beacon Hills. Chris had to explain to the doctors at least half a dozen times that Theo couldn't hear them when they were talking to him. Chris was signing everything to Theo, who answered them with broken speech. 


	3. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heading home to Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Hope that you're liking the story so far :)

**Chapter 03:** _Going Home_

  
Forty-eight hours later and they were transferring the three teenagers via air to Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. Chris went with the three teenagers while Jordan, Derek, Noah and Tayla drove back the ten hours. Chris updating them every two hours telling them how they were and that Theo and Allison just wanted their sister, while Isaac wanted Derek. By the time they got back home to Beacon Hills, Tayla wanted to shower so she and Derek headed home. They both showered before heading to Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital with fresh clothes for Chris. 

“Tayla, Derek. They're up on level three, if you can wait two minutes I can take you up my shift is just about over,” Melissa smiled at the two of them when they entered the Emergency Department. “Chris is up with them now. Please tell me that you brought your father some clean clothes?”

“Hey Melissa...yeah I brought dad some clean clothes,” Tayla said as Derek took her hand and squeezed it. “We can wait,” 

“Take a seat over there,” Melissa motioned to the seats closest to the front desk before she went to finish her shift. 

Tayla and Derek had just sat down when Melissa returned with her bag, before she was having the two of them follow her to the elevator. Once they were inside the elevator she chose to spoke a little more candidly since it was just the three of them. Melissa turned to face them before she spoke.

“Did any of them tell you what happened?” Melissa asked, Tayla shook her head they hadn't said much about what had happened. 

“Only that Ally was raped repeatedly,” Tayla answered, Derek tapped his ear he didn't have either of his hearing-aids in as they'd gotten uncomfortable. “We don't know how often,”

“Tayla, she's six months pregnant with whoever hurt hers child,” Melissa explained, Tayla knew that Allison was pregnant they just hadn't been able to tell her how far along she was. 

“Six months? Ally has no idea what's happening to her body, they paralysed her from the chest down,” Tayla said as the elevator stopped on the third level and Derek was tapping her on the shoulder. “I'll talk to her,” 

'Ask her which room they are in,' Derek signed, once Tayla was looking at him, Melissa knew that Derek was deaf but not to the degree. 

“Derek wants to know which room they're in,” Tayla questioned, signing as she looked at Melissa and then at Derek. “Sorry he left his hearing-aids at home,” 

“That's alright, Stiles and Scott have been trying to learn how to sign to talk to Theo,” Melissa smiled explaining that they'd been trying since they'd seen Isaac signing to Theo and Derek one day. 

Tayla raised her eyebrow she hadn't known that the two were trying to make an effort to include Theo more, but then again people were often surprised seeing Theo and Allison communicating. Melissa lead the two of them along two corridors before they reached the room that Theo, Allison and Isaac had been placed in. Chris was sitting beside Allison with his head tilted back against the back of the chair snoring lightly. Isaac looked up when he heard Tayla and Derek's footsteps. 

Isaac had his right leg elevated with bandages wrapped around it from his hip to his toes. He was also hooked up to morphine to control the level of pain he was feeling. Theo had both his arms in plaster, with his left arm secured against his chest, he had various tubes sticking in his body as they'd discovered a punctured lung as well. Allison had been put on her side with a pregnancy pillow for support following back surgery. 

Tayla let out a slight laugh when she saw how her father was sleeping before she walked over to him and dropped his clothes straight in his lap. Derek headed straight for Isaac and signed that he didn't have his hearing-aids and wasn't up for lip-reading. Isaac nodded before he was signing to Derek that he needed to pee and that no one had come in. Tayla glanced at Allison had saw that she was snoring lightly so she went over to Theo and smiled at him. 

“Hey, uhm Melissa would you be able to help Isaac? He needs to pee apparently,” Tayla said as she looked at Isaac and Derek before taking the seat beside Theo and signing to him. 'Hey kiddo,' 

“I can't sign,” Theo pouted, he'd tried but it hurt to move both of his arms and his fingers – the majority of which had splints on them. 

'I know sweetheart, we might need to look at getting you the cochlear implant,' Tayla told him, Theo shook his head he didn't it to be even more obvious. 'Theo, I know you don't like the idea. It's either that or stronger hearing-aids,'

“Invisible ones,” Theo questioned, Tayla sighed and nodded as she realised that Theo's eyes were no longer on her but on Melissa waking their father. “What's going on there?”

'Melissa's seeing dad,' Tayla signed before Chris was being shown the shower in the room and being told to use it. 

“Isaac, let's get you sorted out,” Melissa said she approached him setting her bag down on the end of his bed before she walked over to one of the cupboards and opened the door pulling out a bedpan. 

“Really?” Isaac groaned, he just wanted to be able to use the toilet. 

“Sorry sweetie, until we get the okay that you can be on crutches you'll be using this,” Melissa said apologetically as she walked back over to him lifting up the sheet and setting it between his legs. “Let me know when you're done,” Isaac nodded before he was wriggling around trying to free his penis from his boxers so that he could go in the bedpan. 

Theo and Isaac were released from the hospital after a week _(November 24)_ , Theo refusing to leave Tayla's side as she was his way of communicating with their father. Chris didn't always pick up on the signs that Theo used, and Tayla had been the one to teach him. Currently Theo's signs were sloppy so Tayla was trying to get him to talk more again. They also found that Isaac was refusing to leave Theo's side. 

When the two teenagers had been out of hospital for a week(December 1), Derek, Chris and Tayla decided that it was time to have a meeting as Isaac and Theo refused to be without each other unless they were with Derek, Tayla or Chris. Chris was thinking about letting Derek and Isaac move into the house with them, they had the room. Chris was also making a multitude of phone calls do make the house more accessible for Allison, then it already was. 

'Theo, sweetheart you have to let me put them in,' Tayla signed as she sat in front of Theo after getting his attention for the umpteenth time. 

“Fine,” Theo mumbled watching as Tayla stood and walked over to his cupboard and grabbed his pair of I-T-C hearing-aids. 

'Right ear first,' Tayla signed after she turned around and walked back to him and sat in front of him. Theo nodded turning his head to the right so that Tayla could put the hearing-aid in. Tayla quickly and carefully put the hearing-aid in switching it on before she moved to his left and repeated the action. 

“I hate this,” Theo moaned, he couldn't do anything for himself as everything hurt to move. Chris and Tayla had been dressing him and giving him sponge baths every day.

“I know kiddo, I'm not helping you use the bathroom. Der will help you and Isaac with that,” Tayla said as she wrapped her arms around Theo and gave him a hug. 

“How am I going to communicate with Ally?” Theo questioned, Ally could sign but Theo had no way of letting her know that he was there. 

“You're going to have to wear the hearing aids more so that you can talk to her,” Tayla answered, as she pulled away and put her feet up on the door. 

Theo mumbled something incoherently as he looked at the iPad that they had permanently set up on the coffee table. The iPad had a range of applications for both Theo and Allison to let them know if someone was at the house. For Theo a blue light flashed, which Allison all relied on sometimes. Tayla smiled at him, before she was closing her eyes and putting her head back on the sofa. Theo moved slightly and put his head on her shoulder before moving because he was uncomfortable and the blue light was flashing. 

“Doorbell,” Theo mumbled before he was groaning that he couldn't get comfortable. “Need pillows...” Tayla rolled her eyes at him before she grabbed the pillow she'd been using and made him lean forward. “Thanks,” 

“It's alright kiddo,” Tayla smiled at him signing at the same time before she was answering the door and letting Derek and Isaac into the house. “Hey Der,” Tayla smiled signing at him at the same time before her attention was on Isaac. “Hi sweetheart, how are you feeling today?”

“Sore,” Isaac mumbled before he was slowly hobbling inside on the crutches and heading for the sofa.

“Isaac, take the recliner,” Tayla called before she and Derek were heading into the kitchen to get popcorn and soda for them to watch a movie.

'He's not sleeping,' Derek signed once they were alone in the kitchen and certain that neither teenager was watching them. 

'Either is Theo, not without nightmare's,' Tayla signed back as she pulled out the popcorn and put it in the microwave before grabbing out three glasses and a drink bottle while Derek got out the soda. Derek raised his eyebrow at her. 'Easier for him to drink,'

'Right,' Derek signed back handing the soda to Tayla before she poured out three glasses and some into the drink bottle as the microwave dinged. 

Derek pulled the popcorn out and tipped the contents into a bowl as Tayla finished fixing up Theo's drink bottle. The drink bottle had along straw with a little handle attached so that it could be angled into his mouth. Derek and Tayla headed back into the living room where Tayla set Theo's drink bottle down on the side table putting the straw into his right hand. Theo near immediately slowly moved the straw to his mouth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I-T-C = In the Canal hearing aid's


	4. Day Turns To Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stiles visit and spend time with Isaac and Theo while Derek and Tayla do some running around.
> 
> Doctor Geyer explains what he wants Allison to be able to do before they let her go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Hope you're enjoying! More coming soon.

**Chapter 04:** _Day Turns To Night_

  
Scott and Stiles stood debating out the front of the Argent's house over who would knock first, they'd been talking with Theo via text messages and he'd asked them over. Tayla could hear them talking so she had Derek put his hearing-aids in and turn them on. Derek complained, but his hearing-aids were practically invisible so people didn't know that he wore them. Tayla went and opened the door, letting Scott and Stiles tumble into the house. 

“They're in the living room, Derek and I have to go out. Do not let anyone in, Theo will let you know if knows them,” Tayla said pointedly to the two teenagers as she showed them into the living room.

“You're just as bad as him,” Stiles said pointing to Derek who glared at him, Tayla was nicer than him. 

“Excuse you, if this was your brother and sister and something bad had happened to them you would say the same thing,” Derek stated folding his arms as he looked at the two impatient teenagers, Stiles near immediately realised what he had said was in bad taste. 

“And, you may need to feed Theo. We'll be gone two hours max,” Tayla said as she glanced at Theo who was watching her. “Theo, we'll be back,”

“Phone,” Theo said, his phone was on his lap and had been set for voice activation. 

“Okay, let me set it,” Tayla smiled walking over to him and picking it and going into the alarms before setting it to go off at 4:30 and to vibrate so that he'd know it was time. “And boys, don't touch the iPad it's there for Theo,”

Scott sat next to Theo while Stiles sat next to Isaac and the four teenagers settled into watch Hellboy with subtitles. Tayla switched off the audio descriptions that were used for Allison when they watched. Tayla quickly kissed the top of Theo's head and then Isaac's before she and Derek left the house locking the door behind them. 

At the hospital, Allison was laying on her side listening to Chris reading 'The Secret Garden' to her. She had always loved when Chris read to her, even more when she became blind as he and Tayla would take turns doing the voices. Allison just wanted to know when she would be allowed to go home. 

“Dad, when can I go home?” Allison asked, her eyes attempting to focus on where Chris was sitting facing her. 

“When the doctors give you the okay,” Chris answered, watching as Allison sleepily closed her eyes for a second to let them adjust. 

“Dad,” Allison whined, she wanted her own bed not the hospital bed. “Please?”

“When they say you can,” Chris reiterated at Melissa and Doctor Geyer entered the room and headed straight over to them.

“Allison, we;re going to lay you on your back and then sit the bed up okay?” Melissa said as she carefully approached the bed knowing that Allison had become skirmish around men. 

“We're just going to have a chat today,” Doctor Geyer said as he waited for Melissa to fix up Allison in the bed so that she was comfortable. 

“What about?” Allison was curious as Melissa was helping her onto her back before adjusting the bed to a sitting position. Allison moved her left hand to her stomach as she felt the baby kicking. 

Melissa smiled at Allison, taking her hand and checking her heart rate before she nodded to Doctor Geyer. Chris smiled at Melissa as he put a bookmark in the book and set it down on the table. Doctor Geyer explained that if by the end of the next week that Allison could wiggle her toes that they would allow her to go home. Allison grinned she wanted to prove that she could wiggle her toes. 

“Ally?” Chris raised his eyebrow at his teenage daughter, and then looked at Melissa.

“I swear my toe was itchy this morning...” Allison answered her hand still resting on her stomach as the baby was being more active. 

“Allison?” Melissa questioned, Allison hadn't said anything that morning when she had checked on her and helped her to eat.

“I...wasn't sure...it went away but I swear it was there,” Allison said turning her head towards Melissa as she was close enough for her to semi-see the older woman. 

“Mr Argent, may I have a word with you outside? Melissa are you right with Allison?” Doctor Geyer questioned, looking between Melissa and Chris as he spoke. 

Chris nodded and followed him from the room while Melissa did a couple of tests on Allison to see how much she was able to feel. Allison was proving to be stubborn in that she refused to give up. Melissa stood at the end of Allison's bed and tested each of Allison's toes individually. Allison giggled when Melissa gently squeezed her little toe. 

“Allison, sweetheart is this the first time you've felt something?” Melissa questioned putting the blanket back down over Allison's legs and pulling it up and over her bump. 

“Since I don't know...June?” Allison answered, she couldn't remember the last time she had felt pressure on her lower half. “The last time...I felt anything...”

“Sweetheart it's okay, you don't have to talk about it,” Melissa soothed sitting on the edge of the bed as she looked at the teenager.

“They asked us so many questions when they found us,” Allison mumbled, as tears threatened to fall down her cheeks. “All we wanted was Dad, Tay and Derek,” Allison reached Melissa, she knew that the older woman would hug her without hesitation. 

“I know sweetheart,” Melissa said as she gently pulled Allison into her arms and gave her a hug as Tayla and Derek arrived. 

Tayla stood in the doorway for a minute before she walked over to them, while Derek stood outside the room. Melissa smiled when she saw Tayla and let go of Allison allowing Tayla to take her place. Tayla wrapped her arms around Allison before she spoke.

“Hi Allycat,” Tayla said with her arms still around Allison, as Allison wrapped hers around Tayla and squeezed her tightly. 

“Tayla, if Allison can wriggle her toes by the end of this week, Doctor Geyer will think about releasing her,” Melissa told her watching the two siblings as Allison refused to let go of Tayla and put her head on her shoulder.

“She'll persevere,” Tayla smiled at Melissa pausing for a second before she spoke again. “Scott and Stiles are with Theo and Isaac,”

“Tay, I wanna go home,” Allison mumbled into Tayla's shoulder before she started to cry. “I don't like it here, can you stay instead of dad?” 

“Ally, I'll stay tonight but I can't stay long now. Derek and I promised Theo and Isaac we'd be home at four thirty,” Tayla said as she gently rubbed Allison's back being careful not to rub where she'd had surgery. “Dad can stay home with Theo,”

In the hallway Doctor Geyer was telling Chris that he'd allow Allison home so long as she had someone with her all the time, along with the house being wheelchair friendly. Chris explained that he had already been making plans to have the house modified, putting a wheelchair lift on the staircase. Everything else was already disability friendly, just not the staircase. Tayla had ensured that the house was suitable when she had moved back to Beacon Hills before her father and siblings. 

Tayla and Derek returned to the house where Stiles was sitting talking with Isaac, Scott and Theo weren't in the living room where they'd left them which confused Tayla. Stiles and Isaac looked up when they heard the front door opening and closing, before going back to their conversation. Tayla rolled her eyes and headed towards the back bathroom while Derek went and sat on the lounge. 

“Stiles, never not tell Tayla where Theo is, even if he's with Scott,” Derek said almost abruptly as he scared the teenager, Stiles jumped at the sound of Derek's voice causing the older man to smirk. 

“Sorry...we didn't see where they went,” Stiles muttered, Isaac rolled his eyes and looked at Derek.

“Pretty sure that Theo needed to use the bathroom,” Isaac told Derek who nodded, Tayla had figured that was where they'd gone so she'd gone to check. 

“Hey Scott,” Tayla smiled at the teenager when she saw him standing outside the bathroom door. “Did you leave him in there on his own?” 

“Hey Tayla...yeah...why?” Scott was suddenly scared of what Tayla might do to him, after all he had left her baby brother alone. 

“His voice isn't loud enough to yell for a start, and he can't exactly use the bathroom alone at the moment,” Tayla sighed before she was opening the door to the bathroom and seeing Theo frustrated and sitting on the toilet. 

Tayla cautiously walked over Theo and crouched in front of him. Theo let out a frustrated sigh before he was letting Tayla help him. After a couple of minutes Tayla had helped Theo to wipe his ass – something that she hadn't wanted to do but Theo didn't want anyone but her or their father doing it. Theo put his head on Tayla's shoulder embarrassed that she'd had to help him. 

'Sweetheart, it's okay. Look I'm going to stay with Ally tonight,' Tayla signed while it was just the two of them, she couldn't risk Scott hearing them and questioning why he wasn't allowed to visit yet. 

“When...is she...com...ing home?” Theo asked his speech broken as he tried to talk quietly, he knew that Tayla didn't want asking questions. 

'The doctor said if she can wiggle her toes by the end of the week he'll think about it,' Tayla signed before she pulled Theo into a hug and kissed the top of his head. “Come on lets go back out, Derek's going to stay here till dad gets home,” 

An hour later and Tayla was leaving the house, telling Stiles and Scott that they could either keep hanging with Derek, Isaac and Theo or they could go home. Scott tried to follow Tayla to her car, only to be told to go home. Stiles stayed and talked with Theo, Derek and Isaac longer. Tayla promised Theo that she'd have Allison video call him that night. 

That night, Tayla sat reading to Allison before they decided on video calling Theo so that Allison could talk to him. Before Tayla set up the video call she sat with Allison on the bed and held her little sister close so that they could do it. Allison rested her head against Tayla's shoulder as Tayla called their father's phone. Chris was sitting with Theo on the lounge, with Theo trying to get comfortable but failing until Chris put a pillow behind his shoulder. Allison and Tayla talked with Chris and Theo for half an hour before both Allison and Theo were falling asleep.


End file.
